Tres años
by Lorien3
Summary: CAP 4 UP!¡ROY & RIZA! En una época de paz para el país, los sentimientos inician su propia guerra. Nuevas relaciones surgirán... perseguidas por el miedo, la culpa, el pasado. REVIEWS!
1. Tras la caída del Führer

**Tres años --- By Lorien3**

**¡Aquí tenéis el fanfic que anuncié que comenzaría a publicar! Es un Roy & Riza pero también aparecerán otras parejas y habrá otros temas, aunque el principal será la relación entre el Coronel y la Teniente. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**Capítulo 1 --- Tras la caída del Führer**

- ¡Coronel! – exclamó Riza, arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Roy Mustang - ¡Coronel! – repitió - ¡CORONEL! – sollozó brevemente - ¡ROY MUSTANG! – gritó, desesperada.

Lentamente, dejó reposar su cuerpo sobre el de Mustang, llorando sin tregua.

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la noche. Expresaba dolor, tristeza profundos. Significaba impotencia, rabia.

Un grito que encerraba en sí todo el amor que Riza sentía por el coronel...

Permaneció unos minutos así, dejando escapar a través de ella todo el dolor de su interior. De pronto, se levantó, con los ojos totalmente rojos.

Acercó su mano a la muñeca del coronel. Nunca olvidaría lo que sintió entonces.

- Late... está... está vivo... – sonrió débilmente. No era momento de pararse, si no se daba prisa no aguantaría mucho más.

Con una fuerza y una determinación sobrehumanas, cargó con el cuerpo del coronel y, antes de partir al hospital más cercano, reparó en Salim, el hijo del Fuhrer.

Sólo estaba dormido.

- Luego volveré a por ti... – susurró – Ahora tengo que salvar a quien más amo.

Y se perdió en la noche.

Edward tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiese pasar. Miedo de morir, de desaparecer. De no volver a ver a los suyos nunca.

Pero Alphonse se había sacrificado por él y, en comparación, se sentía infinitamente pequeño.

- Si lo que me dijo mi padre es cierto, el cuerpo y el alma de Al estarán todavía en la puerta. No puedo ofrecer nada salvo mi propia vida. Puede que esto no sirva de nada... Pero, no dejaré que desaparezcas. Vuelve, Al.

Dio una palmada y acercó las manos a su pecho. Sintió cómo el poder de la Alquimia recorría todo su interior...

... y desapareció a través de la Puerta.

Una Puerta que poco antes se había cerrado con la desaparición de Envy.

El teniente Jean Havoc se sentía inquieto. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en aquella habitación, sin poder llevarse un pitillo a la boca.

Pero tenía que permanecer ahí, junto a su coronel, que llevaba inconsciente tres días. Con lo cual, se conformó con sacar un palito de regaliz negro y comenzar a morderlo.

A pesar de que en un principio todo el cuartel se había conmocionado con lo sucedido con el coronel Mustang, la mayoría de la gente estaba más preocupada por la misteriosa desaparición del Führer Bradley y por la muerte de Frank Archer.

Havoc dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Mustang, aburrido. Otros días había estado con Fuery, Farman y Breda, pero aquél tenían misiones que hacer. Con lo cual, estaba solo...

... bueno, solo no. Riza Hawkeye llevaba ahí los tres días enteros. No había salido de la habitación más que para ir al lavabo. Havoc estaba sorprendido y admirado por la conducta de la teniente.

En aquellos instantes, Riza se hallaba sentada en la cama, sujetando la mano izquierda de Mustang fuertemente. Se había quedado dormida.

Havoc resopló, no podía soportarlo más: Riza tenía que irse a su casa a descansar ya. Desde que había llegado al hospital militar con Mustang en brazos y se había desplomado en el suelo, no había salido de ahí a pesar de lo tremendamente agotada que estaba.

Se levantó y acercó su mano a la de Riza, para intentar apartarla del coronel.

Fue automático, la mujer abrió los ojos y dijo:

- No me separes de él.

- Riza... – suspiró – Oye, a él no creo que le gustase que estuvieses todo el rato aquí... ¿por qué no te vas a descansar a casa y vuelves mañana?

- No – sentenció -. No pienso alejarme de él, sobre todo porque está así por mi culpa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Llegué tarde.

- ... teniente... – dijo. Meneó la cabeza y añadió -. No sé si tendrás razón, pero si él sigue vivo es gracias a ti.

- Puede... pero... pero... – se llevó una mano a la frente. Segundos después volvió a dormirse. Havoc la sujetó para que no se hiciese daño.

- Ay... ¿qué hago ahora?

Una enfermera entró en aquel momento. Miró a la teniente, miró a Havoc y dijo:

- ¿Has vuelto a intentar que se fuera, no?

- Sí... a ver cuándo demonios se le ocurre despertar al coronel.

- Bueno, eso nunca se puede saber...

Ambos observaron a Mustang, tratando de percibir algún signo de consciencia en él...

... y no pudieron creer lo que vieron en ese momento.

Había abierto el ojo derecho, el izquierdo estaba tapado por un parche.

- ¡Coronel! – exclamó Havoc, emocionado.

Roy Mustang se incorporó, confuso y se sentó.

- ¿Havoc? – dijo - ¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

- ¡Coronel¿Estás bien?

- Sí... eso creo... ¿dónde estoy?

- Estás en el hospital militar, la teniente Hawkeye te encontró y te trajo aquí.

- ¿Qué Riza me trajo? – se sorprendió – Ay... me encuentro débil...

- Voy a llamar al médico – dijo la enfermera.

- Bien... – sonrió Havoc.

- ¡Riza! – exclamó Mustang, observando a la mujer, preocupado - ¿Pero qué...

Riza despertó en aquel momento y miró al coronel, tratando de creer lo que estaba viendo...

- Coronel... ¡Roy! – exclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de Mustang, el cual, no sin cierta sorpresa, estrechaba también a Riza.

- Riza... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Pareces agotada...

- Desde que te traje... – respondió, desviando la mirada – No me he ido desde entonces.

- ¿Qué¡Havoc! – exclamó.

- ¡Coronel, he intentado llevarla a casa, pero no me dejaba! – exclamó.

- ¿Cómo que no te dejaba?

- Roy... yo no quería... no quería separarme de ti... – dijo, fuertemente sonrojada - Sobre todo porque has perdido un ojo por mi culpa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Roy.

No había reparado en aquello hasta aquel instante. Pero era verdad: había perdido uno de sus ojos.

- Bueno... no me importa – sonrió - ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí...

- Entonces vete a casa – dijo, acariciando su cabello rubio -. Que te acompañe Havoc.

- ¡Pero quiero seguir aq...

Roy selló los labios de Riza con los dedos. Sonrió y dijo:

- Es una orden. Vete a casa.

La mujer hizo una mueca de desacuerdo. Suspiró y se levantó. Se tambaleó un poco: estaba débil.

- No me digas que tampoco has comido...

- Bueno, un poco... – sonrió.

- Ay... – suspiró Mustang – Venga, vete ya, que estás que te caes. Y cuando los dos estemos bien, te invitaré una noche a cenar ¿vale? Prometido – guiñó el ojo.

- Bien – sonrió ella, a quien parecía haberle gustado mucho la idea.

Apoyada en Havoc, y con una sonrisa en los labios, Riza abandonó la habitación tras aquellos largos días.

La chica rubia de quince años cruzó la puerta de su casa y se sentó en las escaleras, con expresión melancólica. Nunca olvidaría la emoción que sintió cuando vio de nuevo a Al, acompañado por Roze, que lo había hallado en un extraño edificio a punto de derrumbarse.

Y no era el Al armadura. No. Aquél era de carne y hueso.

La parte triste era que había olvidado todo lo sucedido desde que él y Ed habían intentado resucitar a Trisha, su madre. Winry se sentía apenada por ello...

Tembló y sollozó ligeramente. Había recuperado a Al, el cual, de todos modos, nunca se había ido realmente.

Pero¿qué había sido de Ed¿Adónde había ido?

Izumi, que había llegado el día anterior, había empezado a explicar algo muy extraño, algo en lo que la palabra "Puerta" aparecía por todas partes.

A Winry no le importaban aquellas explicaciones. Ella solo deseaba tener a Edward de nuevo a su lado.

- Winry-san... ¿qué te pasa? – dijo una voz a su lado. La chica rubia levantó la cabeza.

- Nada – sonrió, secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Seguro? – Alphonse se sentó a su lado.

- Bueno... – dijo, con voz muy suave – es solo que... la vida es dura a veces ¿no?

- Sí... pero es así, no nos queda otro remedio que vivirla.

- Tienes razón – sonrió. Revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de Al y dijo -. Cómo me alegro de que estés aquí.

- Pero... tú preferirías que estuviese mi hermano¿no, Winry?

- ¿Ed? – dijo – Pues... – se sonrojó.

- Winry, yo sé que siempre has estado enamorada de Ed – declaró -. Y ahora, que te veo siempre aquí, triste... estoy más seguro que nunca – sonrió.

La adolescente le observó. Contempló sus ojos... su mirada, tan sincera, tan pura... No pudo aguantar más, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y rompió a llorar, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

- Ed... es idiota... ¡ha vuelto a dejarme sola!

Alphonse la observaba, preocupado. No sabía qué hacer en aquel momento. Había hecho que su mejor amiga se entristeciera...

- Winry... – comenzó, tímidamente – Él volverá, volverá a verte.

- No... no volverá. Nunca... – gimió.

- Sí que lo hará – dijo, acariciando la espalda de Winry -. Porque él, mi hermano, te quiere mucho – sonrió.

- ... Alphonse – levantó la cabeza y contempló de nuevo la sonrisa limpia del chico - ¡Al! – exclamó, abrazándose fuertemente a él.

La pena le embargaba, profundamente, recorría todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo... seguía teniendo gente en quien apoyarse.

"El mundo no es perfecto. Por eso es bello." Roy también tenía momentos filosóficos, pensaba Riza en aquel momento. Estaba dando de comer a Roy una manzana recién partida... y no hacía apenas unos segundos que se había sonrojado fuertemente por un gesto de cariño que había tenido hacia ella. Había tomado un mechón de su pelo y le había sonreído, con una ternura que hacía que toda ella se derritiese.

- Riza... – dijo Roy en aquel momento, tras tragar un trozo de manzana – me gustaría ir a Rizenbul algún día. Tengo ganas de ver a Alphonse... y a Acero, por supuesto... ¿irás conmigo? – pidió.

- Por supuesto – sonrió Riza -. Claro que iremos...

- ¿Crees que Acero estará bien? – preguntó, preocupado – Desde que me despedí de él... no he sabido nada.

- Acero es fuerte, seguro que está bien – sonrió.

- No sé... tengo un mal presentimiento – contestó -. Bueno – añadió, meneando la cabeza -, ya nos enteraremos.

- Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Riza seguía dando de comer a Roy, mientras quedaba de nuevo inmersa en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que él dijera que no importaba... ella se sentía profundamente culpable por lo que su coronel había tenido que pasar.

_"Debería haber llegado antes... Debería haberle ayudado a enfrentarse a Bradley... Es cierto que llegué a tiempo de salvarle la vida, pero... si hubiese tardado un poco más..."_

El plato se cayó y se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Riza se sobresaltó y dijo:

- Vaya... lo siento, coronel – se disculpó, agachándose para recoger los trozos – Lo siento mucho...

- Déjalo, luego lo recogerá alguien – sonrió -. No te molestes.

- Pero... se ha roto por mi culpa – dijo, cabizbaja.

- Es sólo un plato – respondió Roy. Riza se levantó.

- Últimamente no hago más que hacer las cosas mal... – se lamentó.

- ¿Cómo que... ¿De qué hablas?

- Sé que a ti no te importa... Sé que es posible que no tenga tanta culpa... Pero, aun así, me siento mal... Yo quería protegerte y, en vez de eso...

Roy salió de la cama y se puso de pie junto a Riza. La contempló durante unos instantes, vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo acarició con ternura.

- ¿Y cómo debería sentirme yo¿Yo, que he hecho que pierdas la sonrisa?

- Coronel... – murmuró.

- No quiero que me llames así fuera del trabajo. Ya tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me llames Roy.

- Roy... yo... estoy triste porque... porque tú me importas mucho – se sonrojó.

- ¿Y cuánto te crees que me importas tú a mi? – respondió, algo dolido - ¿Acaso piensas que sólo eres mi teniente?

- Supongo... que no¿verdad? – sonrió.

En aquel momento, ambos se miraron intensamente. Deseaban acercarse más el uno al otro... pero tenían miedo. Sin embargo, Roy decidió dejar de temer por unos instantes. Se acercó más a Riza y la estrechó fuertemente contra él. Ella dejándose llevar, comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

- Me alegro tanto de que todo haya salido bien – susurró Mustang, acariciando la cintura de ella.

- Yo me alegro de que sigas vivo – respondió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del coronel.

Estaban muy cerca, más cerca que nunca. Pero también estaban más a gusto que nunca.

- Riza... – dijo el coronel - ¿Te parece bien si vamos a cenar hoy?

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Puedo estar de pie sin marearme... además, siempre puedo apoyarme en ti¿no? Como ahora... – dijo, apretando más a Riza contra él.

- Está bien. Después de todo me lo prometiste – sonrió.

Decidió disfrutar un poco más de aquel momento con el hombre que amaba. Él estaba acariciando suavemente su figura, con inmenso cariño. Fue entonces cuando Riza pensó, con una sonrisa:

"Tal vez... tal vez sí que tenga alguna posibilidad, después de todo."

Se separaron y volvieron a mirarse durante unos segundos.

- Eh... bueno – dijo ella -. Son las ocho... ¿te parece bien si voy a cambiarme y vengo aquí a las nueve?

- Me parece estupendo – respondió el coronel.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego – sonrió.

Roy Mustang la vio desaparecer a través de la puerta. Había estado pensando mucho últimamente en ella y en él. En lo que sentía. Con todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar últimamente, era un milagro que ambos siguiesen vivos.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de dar un paso más...

_Continuará_

Bueno, pues aquí habéis tenido el primer capítulo. En el próximo... la cita de Roy y Riza. ¿Tendrá valor Mustang para decir algo?

Y, por favor¡dejad vuestra opinión en una review! Ayudará a que el fanfic mejore y os guste más. ¡Y, por supuesto, admito sugerencias!

Lorien3


	2. Una cena accidentada

_**Tres años --- By Lorien3**_

_**¡Bueno, aquí tenésis el segundo capítulo de este fanfic¡Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews!**_

**_Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, si no hubiese cambiado alguna que otra cosa en el anime._**

_**Capítulo 2 --- Cena accidentada**_

Riza Hawkeye se encontraba en el ascensor, nerviosa. No era la primera vez que salía a cenar con un hombre, pero sí era la primera ocasión que iba a ir con Roy Mustang. Se sentía un poco incómoda, por una parte: era sabido por todos que a Mustang le daba igual con quién salir y ella no quería ser sólo una más en su lista.

Quería ser la única a quien él dedicase su cariño.

Por otra, se sentía afortunada. Ella siempre había estado apoyando a Mustang como su teniente, siempre había estado junto a él en los malos momentos... pero nunca como mujer, nunca había expresado lo que sentía. Aquélla era, tal vez, una oportunidad para acercarse un poco más.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Riza se dirigió, temblando ligeramente, al apartamento del coronel. Hizo sonar sus nudillos contra la puerta un par de veces.

Roy no se hizo esperar, enseguida salió, vestido con una elegante camisa azul y unos pantalones negros. Por un momento se quedó sin aliento al ver a la teniente.

- Estás muy guapa – sonrió -. Deberías dejarte el pelo suelto más a menudo. Y llevar más vestidos, o faldas...

- Mis obligaciones militares exigen que lo lleve recogido y también exigen que lleve pantalones. Es una vestimenta más adecuada para las misiones.

El hombre se quedó helado. Dio un par de palmaditas a Riza en la espalda y dijo:

- En el cuartel, lo que tú quieras. Pero fuera de él prefiero verte así – sonrió.

- Usted también está mejor con esa ropa. Le hace parecer más joven. El traje militar le pone años – explicó.

Roy se rió, meneó la cabeza y dijo:

- No me hables de usted, Riza. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, tenemos confianza¿no?

- Sí, la tenemos – sonrió.

Mustang quedó hipnotizado por unos instantes. No era normal ver a Riza sonreír, pero cuando lo hacía le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

No quería volver a verla triste nunca más.

- Bien, pues... vamos a cenar. He reservado sitio en un lugar precioso...

Rodeó con el brazo a Riza, afectuosamente, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-------------------

Alphonse también se había ido. Había abandonado la casita de Rizenbul aquella misma mañana. Winry no quería perderlo a él también, pero no obstante, había ido a despedirse y le había deseado suerte...

_--- Flashback ---_

_- Al, prométeme una cosa, por favor – decía Winry, observando a Alphonse a través de sus brillantes aunque llorosos ojos azules._

_- ¿De qué se trata, Winry?_

_- Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo. Por favor._

_- ¡Claro, prometido!_

_- Yo también mejoraré – dijo -. Tú te vas con tu sensei a aprender Alquimia, para recuperar a Ed. Llegarás a ser un gran Alquimista. Yo voy a seguir mejorando como mecánica – sonrió -. ¡Hasta crear el mejor implante del mundo!_

_- Me parece muy bien, Winry – el tren comenzó a arrancar -.¡Estudiaré, encontraré a mi hermano y volveremos¡Hasta pronto!_

_- ¡Adiós, Al¡Mucha suerte! – exclamó._

_El tren se perdió en el horizonte. _

_--- Fin del Flashback ---_

La chica se encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo un manual de Mecánica Avanzada e Implantes. Dudaba que aquello le fuese a ayudar mucho, pero tenía que avanzar por su cuenta...

... hasta que llegase el momento.

- Winry – dijo Pinako, asomándose a la habitación de su nieta -. Te llaman.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó.

- Panynia – respondió.

- ¡Panynia! – exclamó emocionada.

Salió corriendo hasta el salón. Se llevó el auricular al oído, feliz, y dijo:

- ¡Panynia¡Me alegro de hablar contigo¿Te llegó mi carta? – saludó – Sí... Sí... ¿Christian¿Quién es Christian? ... ¡Ah! Es un amigo tuyo... ¿Que sabe mucho de implantes? Sí... ¡No! Tranquila, puedo esperar un poco... sí. De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos!

Colgó el auricular. Pinako no tuvo que esperar mucho para oír algo que ya se esperaba...

- ¡Abuela¿Sabes qué¡Me voy a Dublith! – sonrió.

"_Tú también te vas..."_ pensó ella para sí. Pero no podía detener a su nieta. Estaba deprimida por haber perdido a Edward y Alphonse y aquello era lo único que podía hacer feliz a Winry.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – dijo, simplemente.

- En tres semanas como mucho – sonrió -. ¡Qué bien! – exclamó, abrazando a su perro Den, que acababa de aparecer - ¡Den, vamos a dar un paseo¿vale!

La chica y el perro abandonaron la casita de Rizenbul. Pinako se quedó pensativa por unos instantes.

- Igualita que su madre – sonrió.

------------------------------

Roy y Riza esperaban pacientes la comida, sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana de un lujoso restaurante. Ella estaba sorprendida¿realmente llevaría siempre a todas las mujeres con las que salía a aquél lugar?

- Es la primera vez que vengo aquí – dijo Mustang, tomando un trago de vino -. Normalmente llevo a mis citas a sitios más baratos.

Hawkeye se sorprendió. Parecía como si Roy le hubiese leído la mente... pero no, no podía ser.

- Es que siempre invito yo y no me gustaría arruinarme¿sabes?

- Entonces lo de hoy lo pagamos a medias – declaró Riza.

- No, de eso nada – negó Roy -. Eres mi cita, yo pago – sonrió.

- ¿Tu... cita? – repitió Riza - ¿Consideras esto una cita?

- Sí, pero si prefieres llamarlo de otra forma... algo como "agradable velada de un hombre con una mujer"...

- No... cita está bien, supongo – sonrió.

En aquel momento llegó el camarero con la cena, un copioso plato de marisco. Riza comenzó a sentirse mal.

- Roy, tú no puedes pagar esto solo. Seguro que es demasiado caro.

- Ya hemos discutido eso. Sí que puedo pagarlo y _voy _a pagarlo.

- ¡Pero...

- Come tranquila – dijo.

Resignada, suspiró y obedeció a su coronel. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

El tiempo pasó, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir nada desde entonces. Roy estaba cada vez más nervioso, él se estaba esforzando por complacer a Riza pero sabía que no sería tan fácil como con el resto de mujeres: Riza era distinta a todas ellas. En parte, ella le imponía.

Pero, por otra parte, habían estado en peligro durante mucho tiempo y cada vez estaba más seguro que cada instante que estuviese junto a ella podría ser el último. Por ello, debía decirlo.

- Riza... – comenzó, con voz grave pero tímida – Quería comentarte una cosa.

- ¿De qué se trata? – respondió, dejando los cubiertos en el plato.

- Es... algo que llevo pensando mucho tiempo. Sobre todo desde... la "desaparición" del Führer. Creo que hemos vivido momentos muy peligrosos.

- Sí, sin duda – dijo Riza -. Yo... he tenido mucho miedo. Sobre todo... miedo por ti – declaró, sonrojándose.

- Por eso mismo, yo también he tenido miedo de perderte. Dejé que me acompañases porque quería tener a alguien a mi lado, pero si te hubiese pasado algo... – explicó – Bueno, Riza, creo que es hora de que sepas algo, algo que he estado ocultándote mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué¿De qué se trata? – preguntó, con curiosidad.

- De que yo... yo... ¡yo te...

- ¡Hombre, si es nuestro General de Brigada favorito! – exclamó una voz tras la pareja – ¡Eh, Roy¿qué tal! – preguntó.

Mustang estaba blanco. Se giró lentamente para ver quién era la persona a la que iba a odiar de por vida...

- ... Havoc... qué... haces... aquí – dijo.

No podía creerlo¿por qué de todos los lugares posibles, Havoc había decidido ir a cenar _ahí?_

Y, más aún¿de dónde había sacado el dinero?

- He venido con Fuery, Farman y Breda a cenar. Hemos juntado dinero entre los tres para tomar algo bueno... Ahora entrarán – se fijó en Riza -. ¡Vaya, Riza, ese vestido te sienta muy bien! Nunca te había visto tan guapa.

_"Nunca te había visto tan guapa... Nunca te había visto tan guapa... ¿Qué se cree este tío? Primero me arruina la cita y ahora encima se pone a piropear a Riza."_

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos, de todos modos... ¿no, Riza?

- Eh... sí, sí que nos íbamos – respondió, algo cohibida.

- Que os aproveche la cena – dijo el coronel, dejando el dinero sobre la cuenta -. Hasta luego.

---------------------------

Roy tomaba su sexto cubata de aquella noche. Sus mejillas estaban empezando a sonrojarse un poco. Sus palabras resbalaban en su boca, no se entendía claramente lo que estaba diciendo.

- Roy... – dijo Riza, que también había bebido bastante - ¿qué... qué ibas a decirme antes?

- ¿Yo? – dijo, señalándose a sí mismo - ¿Antes¿Decir¿Qué iba a decir¿Qué es decir¿Eeeh?

- Eh... es lo que te estoy preguntando, Roy.

- Nolosssé... – dijo, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza - ¡Camarero¡Un whisky para mi y otro para la rubia que tengo a mi lado¡Que no se quién essss pero está muuuy buena!

- ¡Coronel! – exclamó Riza – Estás bebiendo mucho...

- ¿Y qué¿Qué másss da? Podrías quejarte si esssstuviera borrasho... ¡PERO NO! Esstoy perfectamente, rubia, y es másss, llegará el día en el que sssea Führer... ¡y tu llevarásss minifaaaaldaaaa!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Riza, sorprendida.

- ¡A misss brazossss! – exclamó Roy, abalanzándose sobre ella, con tan mala suerte que ambos cayeron al suelo.

- Ay... – murmuraba Riza, frotándose la cabeza – Por favor, quítate de encima, Roy.

- ¿Encima¿Debajo¿Delante¿Detrás?

- Sí, eres muy listo, pero me estás aplastando.

- Milady, discúlpeme – dijo, levantándose y tambaleándose todavía un poco -. ¡Bien, el whisky!

Riza también se levantó y, con cierto recelo, cogió también su bebida. Nunca había estado borracha pero comenzaba a sentirse un poco... distinta.

- Roy... – dijo - ¿Qué hora es ya?

- La hora de beber.

- No... – miró su reloj – Son las tres de la mañana... Roy vamos a volver, todavía te estás recuperando, no debes beber mucho... aunque ya no haya remedio – lo cogió del brazo -. Venga, tienes que descansar.

- Nooooo – lloraba Roy -. Quiero bebeeer máaas...

Consiguieron salir del bar, a duras penas. Riza comenzó a encaminarse hacia casa de Mustang: era obvio que no podría llegar solo. Él iba canturreando una extraña canción mientras caminaba.

- Increíble, el alcohol te sienta muy mal... – dijo.

Por fin llegaron a casa. Riza acompañó a Mustang hasta el salón y le dejó en el sofá.

- ¿Sabrás llegar hasta la cama solo? – preguntó.

- Riza... – murmuró él.

- ¿Qué...

No dijo nada más, Roy le había cogido de la cintura, atraído hacia sí y sentado sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Te ibasss a ir? No me dejes solooo...

- Eh... vale, pero... suéltame, por favor – respondió ella, algo incómoda.

- No... no quiero soltarte... nunca – dijo, abrazándola fuertemente.

La tumbó en el sofá y se abrazó a ella. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras decía su nombre.

- Coronel... no sabes lo que estás... – decía Riza, mientras Mustang llenaba de besos su mejilla y acariciaba su cintura.

De pronto, Roy se detuvo. Riza se temió lo peor¿un coma etílico?.

Pero no fue así: de pronto el Coronel comenzó a roncar, fuertemente abrazado a ella.

- Roy...- murmuró – Maldito borracho – sonrió.

Poco a poco, ella también comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Continuará...

**¿Qué os ha parecido¿Os ha gustado¡Por favor, dejad vuestra opinión en una review¡Así el fanfic será mejor! **

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**(Roy) ¿Qué¿Dónde está Ed? **

**(Riza) No fue tu culpa. No tienes que echarte la culpa de todo lo que sucede.**

**(Roy) Sí, pero de alguna forma yo era su responsable...**

**(Winry) Riza... cada vez que pienso en Ed... Se me oprime el corazón... ¡Quiero que vuelva!**

**REVIEWS!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Rizenbul

**Bueno, como esta vez he tardado el doble (prácticas de la universidad, trabajos, clases, etc. ... ) pues aquí os dejo con un capítulo el doble de largo de lo normal , el del viaje a Rizenbul que continuará en el capítulo 4. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Si no, un personaje tan asquerosamente odioso como Frank Archer nunca hubiese existido.**

**Capítulo 3 --- Rizenbul**

Roy Mustang abrió lentamente sus ojos negros. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba algo mareado. Comenzó a ver un rostro femenino conocido, de rasgos suaves: el de la Teniente Hawkeye, a la cual se encontraba abrazado. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla.

- Duerme tan pacíficamente... qué guapa... Y es tan cálida... – añadió, abrazándose más a ella.

Se sentía bien...

... pero¡un momento!

¿Qué hacía _él_ abrazado a Riza Hawkeye, ambos tumbados en lo que reconoció como el sofá de su casa?

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí?

¿¡Qué demonios había hecho!?

Se levantó violentamente y siguió observando a Riza, la cual enseguida despertó para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado de Roy que la miraba, alterado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ro...

- ¿Qué hice ayer? – preguntó - ¿Hice algo malo¿Me aproveché de ti¡Maldito alcohol¡No debí beber tanto! – exclamó – Riza¿qué hice?

- Tranquilo, Roy – dijo, sentándose -. No pasó nada...

_"Bueno, simplemente dijo "estás muy buena", se me tiró encima, me sentó sobre él, me tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a darme besos en la mejilla hasta que se quedó dormido..." – _recordó, sonrojándose.

-... eh, nada, en serio – aseguró -. Simplemente, te quedaste dormido sobre mi y preferí no despertarte.

_"Es mejor que crea eso."_

- Menos mal... – suspiró Roy – Es que alguna vez ya me ha pasado que cuando he salido con una mujer he... – comenzó. Enseguida sintió los ojos ámbar de Riza clavándose en él, comenzando a fulminarle. – he... Bueno, digamos que el alcohol me desinhibe bastante.

- No hace falta que lo jures – dijo Riza, en tono cortante.

- Aunque me da igual – sonrió -. Es más, he llegado a pasarlo muy bien en ocasiones – explicó -. ¡No sabes cuánto! – miró a Riza.

Su mirada le dio miedo.

_"Será mejor que me calle._" – dijo para si.

_"Este tío trata a las chicas como a objetos... Y yo fui uno más ayer..." _– pensó ella.

- Dices que te da igual... que lo pasas bien... ¿crees que esa es una conducta decente? Si me hubieses hecho algo... también te habría dado igual... ¿no? – preguntó.

A pesar de que pudiese dolerle, quería conocer la respuesta. Si realmente era solo una más para el hombre que amaba, prefería saberlo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Roy – Es muy distinto.

A Riza se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, parecía importarle algo.

- A ti te veo todos los días, no podría soportarlo.

La sonrisa de Hawkeye se esfumó.

- ¿Cómo? Es decir... si no me vieses todos los días, te daría igual ¿no?

- ¡No! No me daría igual, Riza...

Ella meneó la cabeza unos instantes.

- Bueno, supongo que no podía esperar otra cosa del ligón de Central – dijo.

Roy fue a decir algo pero ella le detuvo de nuevo.

- Dejemos el tema, por favor. ¿Puedo ir a darme una ducha?

- Eh... sí, claro. Ve... sabes donde está el baño ¿no? – preguntó.

- Sí – respondió ella, abandonando el salón -. Cojo una toalla del baño.

El Alquimista de la llama se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo. Como siguiese así, iba a ser difícil acercarse a ella, a Riza Hawkeye...

Era un sentimiento extraño, algo que no había experimentado nunca. Le gustaba estar con mujeres, salir con ellas... Pero con Riza era distinto. Por supuesto que deseaba salir con ella, pero... sentía una extraña necesidad. La necesidad de verla sonreír siempre, de complacerla pasase lo que pasase... en definitiva: la necesidad de hacer que fuese feliz.

Cuando la conoció, nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir algo así... Entonces, él era un joven desinhibido que buscaba la compañía de cualquier chica guapa. Seguía siéndolo en parte, pero se había moderado últimamente, sobre todo después de darse cuenta de que, tal vez, por una vez en su vida, sólo le importase realmente una mujer.

- Qué mona y qué jovencita era cuando nos conocimos...

--- Flashback ---

_Roy Mustang dejó reposar sus pies en la mesa mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en el estómago. Estaba esperando a su nueva subordinada: la primera mujer que iba a tener a su cargo. Aunque en un principio, cuando King Bradley se lo comunicó, le había parecido ideal, pronto comprendió que no traería más que problemas: sería más débil que el resto y tendría que estar todo el rato pendiente de ella._

_Sin embargo, Maes Hughes le había asegurado que era una mujer fuerte, que no necesitaba ser protegida._

_Tras aquello, Roy se la imaginó como a una chica robusta, con mucho músculo y bigote. No era su modelo de mujer ideal, pero mientras supiese apañárselas..._

_La puerta se abrió de pronto. Una mujer de estatura media, cuerpo delgado y cabello rubio corto entró haciendo el saludo militar._

_"¡Pero qué bellezón!" – sonrió Roy para sí, observando a la chica con los ojos como platos. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, pero sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa, devolvió el saludo._

_- Se presenta la suboficial Riza Hawkeye – anunció -. Soy su nueva subordinada, el Führer me ha enviado desde hoy a su cargo. _

_- Encantado de conocerla, soy el Mayor Roy Mustang, Alquimista de la Llama – sonrió él, de forma seductora -. Siéntese, vamos a hablar un rato._

_La joven asintió y se sentó. Enseguida notó cómo su superior comenzaba a observarla con detenimiento. Acercó su mano al bolsillo en el que siempre guardaba la pistola, por si fuese necesario usarla. _

_- Y, bien... ¿está libre hoy¿Le apetecería ir a cenar?_

_- C... ¿cómo? – preguntó ella, anonadada._

_- Sí, bueno, para conocernos mejor, fuera del ámbito militar, ya sabe... – sonrió -. Además, habrá oído hablar de mi en toda Central... soy el mayor deseo de las jovencitas y estaría encantado de salir con una belleza como usted, aunque sólo fuese una no..._

_Se quedó blanco. Una bala había pasado rozando su oreja. Cuando reaccionó, vio el cañón de la pistola de Riza apuntándole. Instintivamente, juntó las yemas de sus dedos, que comenzaban a sacar pequeñas chispas._

_- ¡Suboficial Hawkeye¿¡Qué quiere, matarme!?_

_- Mis respetos, Mayor, pero me temo que ese tipo de propuestas están fuera de lugar. Limítese a lo estrictamente profesional, por favor. _

_- Eh... eh... – murmuró – De acuerdo, cálmese. Guarde _eso_ – señaló la pistola, mientras él dejaba sus guantes sobre la mesa -. Yo también estoy desarmado. _

_Ella obedeció y enfundó el arma de nuevo. Roy se secó el sudor de la frente y analizó la situación._

_"Parte buena: es guapa y, definitivamente, sabe cuidarse sola."_

_"Parte mala: ... nunca saldrá conmigo y quiere matarme."_

_- Bueno... – suspiró – Suboficial Hawkeye, espero sinceramente que se encuentre a gusto entre nosotros – sonrió, tendiéndole una mano._

_Riza le observó, dubitativa. Finalmente sonrió con dulzura y, mirando a su superior a los ojos, dijo, estrechando su mano:_

_- Yo espero poder serle útil._

_Roy se quedó un rato mirándola. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Y unos ojos color ámbar muy bonitos. Definitivamente, era una chica de aspecto muy dulce._

_--- Fin del Flashback ---_

Seguía siendo igual de dulce, pero sus rasgos se habían definido cada vez más convirtiéndola en una mujer muy atractiva, una mujer que había robado poco a poco el corazón del Coronel, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo, a pesar de que en realidad fuese General de Brigada.

Antes, era una más, sin duda. Poco a poco, se fue volviendo en alguien de confianza...

Y, en aquellos momentos, le volvía loco. Completamente loco. Aunque él todavía no se lo creyese del todo.

Riza salió de la ducha, vestida de nuevo y se dirigió al salón.

- ¡Riza! – exclamó él, levantándose. Se acercó a ella hasta situarse a escasos centímetros – Eh... Oye, siento lo de antes... No quería decir eso, no eres una cualquiera... Tú... aunque no me creas, me... me importas mucho. Si no, no me hubiese preocupado tanto por si me había aprovechado de ti...

La mujer, sorprendida, le dirigió una mirada evaluadora. No sabía qué pensar...

- Por favor, perdóname – pidió, con mirada preocupada.

No pudo resistirlo.

- Claro, te perdono... – sonrió, emocionada.

- Bien... – respondió él.

Enseguida se perdió en su mirada. Lenta, imperceptiblemente, fue quedando aprisionado en ella, fue acercándose más, hasta poder percibir su olor a perfume suave...

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento. Roy reaccionó y se dirigió a él. Descolgando el auricular, dijo:

- Aquí Roy Mustang¿dígame?

- General de Brigada Roy Mustang, soy Thomas Clark, el Vicepresidente del Parlamento. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

- Pues bastante bien, la verdad... ¿Por qué llamaba, señor Clark? – preguntó, con curiosidad.

- Para citarle a una reunión urgente con el Parlamento, en el Salón Central del Cuartel, en relación con la desaparición del Führer King Bradley y de Frank Archer. Creemos que usted tiene algo que ver.

- Eh... – dudó Mustang, que empezaba a sudar. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Riza, al verlo, se acercó preocupada. Roy pidió con un gesto de su mano que se detuviese. – Bien, de acuerdo... ¿a qué hora tengo que presentarme?

- En media hora usted y su Teniente Riza Hawkeye, deben estar aquí así que encárguese de localizarla, ya que no se encuentra en su domicilio.

- ¿Qué¿Ella también¡Pero si Riza... digo... la Teniente no tiene nada que ver! No creo que sea necesario que vaya...

- Son órdenes del Presidente. Debe cumplirlas.

- Bueno... si no hay otro remedio...

- Un saludo, General de Brigada.

- Un saludo, señor Clark... – suspiró. Colgó el teléfono de mala manera y se giró hacia Riza, preocupado.

- Es sobre Pride y Archer... quieren hablar sobre ello los del Parlamento. Con los dos – se señaló a si mismo y a ella.

- Comprendo... – asintió la teniente - ¿Qué vamos a decir?

- Pues, lo que hemos dicho a todo el mundo ¿no?

- De acuerdo – asintió.

- No sé por qué tienes que ir tú también... ¿acaso sospechan que disparaste a Archer?

- Bueno, yo fui quien te trajo al hospital desde la mansión del Führer y es ahí donde Archer fue visto por última vez... Es normal que me consideren sospechosa¿no?

- Debes alegar que fue en defensa propia o te castigarán, Riza.

- Lo haré, tranquilo, después de todo es la verdad...

-... bien – suspiró -. Voy a ducharme, salimos enseguida. Luego desayunamos en algún sitio¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – asintió.

---------------------

Las puertas del Salón Central se abrieron. Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye pudieron apreciar, mientras entraban, cómo todos los miembros del Parlamento estaban sentados en unas mesas que formaban una "u" invertida. En el centro, frente a la ventana, estaba el Presidente y, junto a él, el Vicepresidente.

Los dos militares tragaron saliva. Todos los estaban observando con seriedad. Aquello no era bueno.

- General de Brigada Roy Mustang y Teniente Riza Hawkeye. Por favor, tomen asiento en las sillas del centro.

Obedecieron y se sentaron, nerviosos. El presidente se puso en pie.

- Ya saben por qué están aquí. Las investigaciones sobre la desaparición del Führer Bradley y de Frank Archer no avanzan. De hecho, supongo que ya sabrán que no hemos encontrado ninguno de los cuerpos. Ni rastro de ninguno de ellos.

Riza reprimió un grito de asombro. ¿Que no estaba el cuerpo de Frank Archer? Aquello era imposible... ella misma lo había matado. Y había visto su cuerpo sin vida.

- No es posible... – murmuró. Roy la observó, preocupado.

- Además, ya hay pruebas de que ustedes, a pesar de que se suponía que estaban con el Mayor Armstrong sofocando la rebelión, en realidad estaban aquí, en Central. ¿Cómo pueden explicarlo?

Riza empezó a temblar ligeramente. Roy colocó una mano en su hombro y se levantó, con toda la serenidad que le era posible mantener en aquel momento.

- Señor, nosotros vinimos aquí para investigar al Führer Bradley.

- ¿Debido a qué causa?

- Sospechábamos que intentaba destruir a los militares desde su elevado rango. Además, encontramos evidencias de que intentaba crear la Piedra Filosofal, para lo cual ya sabe que se necesita la vida de miles de personas.

- Y si sospechaban eso... ¿por qué no dijeron nada?

- No nos tomarían en serio.

- ¿Por qué?

- El Führer mismo no tenía una buena opinión de mí. Por eso nadie me hubiese creído.

- Ya... ¿y porqué implicó también a la Teniente?

- Ella es mi más fiel subordinada, le pedí que me ayudara. Casi... casi le obligué. Así que si quieren castigar a alguien, castíguenme a mí.

- No, Mustang – negó el Presidente -. Pero¿podría explicarme qué hacía en casa del Führer cuando Riza Hawkeye lo encontró?

- Ya se lo he dicho. Algo me olía mal en todo ese asunto. Cuando llegué, la casa de Bradley estaba en llamas. Encontré a Salim, su hijo, en el sótano y lo saqué de ahí porque vi que se iba a asfixiar.

- ¿Y el Führer?

- No estaba.

- Ya... Por lo que dice, no tuvo implicación directa. Pero aun así, podríamos castigarle¿lo sabe?

- Lo sé. Pero aceptaré lo que se me ordene.

- De acuerdo. Puede sentarse – ordenó -. Teniente Riza Hawkeye, póngase en pie.

Riza obedeció, temblando ligeramente. Tenía miedo.

- Usted fue vista por unos oficiales con Archer. Cuando él se fue, usted lo siguió. Desde entonces se le ha perdido la pista, pero hubo gente que escuchó disparos ¿cómo puede explicarlo?

- Yo... – comenzó. Estaba preparada para hablar si Archer había sido encontrado muerto... pero su cuerpo había desaparecido. Riza no esperaba aquello – Yo seguí a Archer porque vi que iba hacia casa del Führer y... pensé que tal vez estaba relacionado con él. Por eso le seguí. Luego, yo también vi la casa de King Bradley en llamas y me acerqué. Frank Archer se giró y comenzó a dispararme. Yo... le disparé un par de veces y me adelanté a mirar si Roy... si el General de Brigada seguía en la casa. Después... Archer ya no estaba – explicó.

- De acuerdo – dijo el Presidente, asimilando las palabras de Riza -. Disparó a Frank Archer en defensa propia... ¿no?

- Exacto – asintió.

- Bien... Mustang, levántese.

Roy obedeció y se levantó, con serenidad. Riza le observó, algo preocupada por ambos.

- Parece ser que no tienen implicación directa con los hechos. No hay pruebas. Sin embargo, podrían ser castigados por desobedecer órdenes, por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones. De todos modos, deliberaremos sobre el tema durante estos días. Vuelvan el martes para recibir el veredicto. Tienen días libres hasta entonces. Pueden irse.

- Sí – asintieron. Hicieron el saludo militar y salieron afuera.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Riza se secaba el sudor de la frente. Ella solía mantenerse serena en aquel tipo de situaciones... pero cuando tanto su futuro como el de Roy Mustang estaba en peligro, no era la misma.

- Puedes estar tranquila. Parece que ha salido bien.

- Eso espero... – suspiró – Lo que me sorprende es... lo de Archer. No lo entiendo...

- Bueno, no te preocupes por eso ahora – sonrió, revolviendo el cabello de la chica -. Vamos a desayunar a algún sitio...

- Sí...

- Por cierto... aprovechando que tenemos días libres... ¿qué te parece si vamos a Rizenbul a pasar el fin de semana? – propuso, con una amplia sonrisa.

- A Rizenbul... ¿de fin de semana? – dijo ella – Tú y yo... – comenzó a emocionarse un poco.

- Como si fuésemos una feliz parejita – añadió Roy.

- Eh... – enrojeció ella.

- Bueno, olvida eso último si quieres... ¿me acompañarás?

- Claro – asintió -. Quiero ver a Edward, Alphonse y a aquella chica rubia... a Winry.

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos a Rizenbul – sonrió.

Mientras caminaban, una puerta se entreabrió a su paso. Un hombre que llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, sonrió y dijo:

- Así que a Rizenbul... – se giró hacia el resto de sus compañeros - ¡Eh, chicos, vamos a Rizenbul este fin de semana!

- ¡¡¡Síii!!! – exclamaron todos.

--------------------

Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye subían el camino de tierra que llevaba a casa de la familia Rockbell, en Rizenbul. Se sentían cómodos en sus ropas civiles: él vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga corta y ella llevaba una camiseta lila ceñida, una falda negra y botas. A Mustang le resultaba curioso y, a la vez, agradable verla así. Aunque comenzaba a acostumbrarse, ya que últimamente la veía más con ropa civil que militar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Roy hizo sonar sus nudillos contra ella. Enseguida se abrió, dejando ver a una chica que llevaba su cabello rubio atado en una coleta y que los observaba a ambos a través de sus ojos azules.

- Co... ¿Coronel Mustang? – preguntó.

- Hola, señorita Rockbell – sonrió. Aquella situación era un poco extraña: después de todo él era el asesino de los padres de Winry...

- Hola, Winry – sonrió Riza.

- ¡Ah! Hola, Riza-san – sonrió la chica -. Bueno, y ¿a qué se debe esta visita? – preguntó.

- Veníamos a ver al enano de acero y a su hermano y, de paso, a visitaros a ti y a tu abuela. ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Eh... bien – suspiró. Permaneció callada unos instantes. Roy comenzó a pensar que había hecho algo mal...

- ¿Hemos venido en mal momento? – preguntó – Si es así, nos...

- ¡No! – exclamó Winry – No es eso... – su voz era muy triste – Es sólo que... bueno, Al no está aquí. Se ha ido con su sensei a... entrenar. Y Ed... – tomó aire – No sabemos nada de él, desapareció – declaró.

- ¿¡Que Ed desapareció!? – exclamó Roy.

- Sí – asintió Winry -... Bueno, pasad. Dejad las maletas donde queráis – entró en la casa, sin decir palabra.

Roy y Riza se miraron. Ella se adelantó, dejó su maleta y siguió a Winry. Roy se dejó caer en un sofá. En aquel momento, apareció Pinako.

- Hola.

- ... hola... – suspiró Roy - ¿Qué es eso de que Ed ha desaparecido¿Y qué tal está Al?

- Ed... no sabemos nada de él. Izumi dijo algo de una puerta...

- Una puerta... – repitió Roy. Chasqueó la lengua y añadió. – Claro... será esa maldita Puerta... Ed... ¿Y qué tal está Al?

- Al... – sonrió Pinako – Al recuperó su cuerpo.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó, levantándose - ¿Cómo?

- Supongo que Ed se sacrificó por él...

- Maldita sea... – suspiró – Tendría que haberle detenido...

- Dudo que hubieses podido hacer algo – suspiró Pinako -. De todos modos, si lo que dijo Izumi es cierto, Ed sigue vivo.

- Ojalá... – suspiró – Creo que voy a ir a ver a Izumi un día de estos... además, Al está con ella¿no es así?

- En efecto.

----------

Riza entró sin hacer ruido en la habitación de Winry. Allí se encontró a la chica, con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, sollozando. La mujer sonrió, apenada, y se acercó a ella.

- Winry – comenzó -¿estás bien?

- No... – murmuró ella – Riza... Ed... Ed me importa mucho. Estoy acostumbrada a que se vaya de Rizenbul con su hermano... – se giró hacia la mujer – pero no a que desaparezca de este mundo. No entiendo nada.

- No sé qué es lo que ha pasado con Ed, pero... creo que volverá, como ha hecho otras veces...

- ¿Y si no lo hace? – dijo - ¿Y si no vuelve nunca¿Y si ya está muerto?

- No debes ponerte en lo peor...

- ¿Tú nunca has perdido a un ser querido¿Y a tu ser más querido?

- Pues... – comenzó. Pensó en Roy inmediatamente. Recordó la imagen de su cuerpo bañado en sangre. Se estremeció violentamente.

Winry la observó asustada. Al parecer, Riza había recordado algo terrible.

- Estuve a punto de perder a la persona más importante para mí. Y estoy segura de que, si hubiese muerto, parte de mi habría muerto con él... Sobre todo porque juré protegerlo por encima de todo... – dijo – y porque deseo estar con él más que nada.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Winry.

- ... creo que lo conoces bien – sonrió.

- Es... es Roy Mustang ¿no? – preguntó.

Riza, aunque sorprendida por unos instantes, asintió levemente.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – sonrió.

- No especialmente... – dijo Winry – Pero lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo... la verdad, hacéis buena pareja – sonrió -. Y, aunque él matase a mis padres... sé que es una buena persona. Y que tú también lo eres.

- Gracias, Winry... – sonrió.

- En ese caso... tú me comprenderás ¿no? – volvió a decir, con los ojos llorosos – Riza... cada vez que pienso en Ed... se me oprime el corazón... ¡quiero que vuelva! – exclamó. Tras unos segundos, empezó a llorar.

- Winry... – suspiró Riza. Abrazó a la adolescente por unos instantes. Sentía una gran empatía por ella en aquel momento.

- ¡Riza! – exclamó una voz masculina - ¡Tengo que hablar con...

Roy Mustang se detuvo al ver la escena. Winry no dejaba de llorar. En aquel momento, Roy se sintió doblemente culpable.

- Eh... bueno... te estaré esperando fuera, baja cuando puedas.

- Sí – respondió Riza, de forma casi imperceptible.

-------------

La noche caía mientras Roy y Riza permanecían sentados al borde de un lago. Él llevaba un buen rato sin decir una palabra. Riza no sabía qué hacer...

- Roy... mira, no fue tu culpa. No puedes echarte la culpa de todo lo que sucede.

- Pero... ¿tú no lo has visto? Winry estaba destrozada, Al seguro que también está fatal y Pinako tampoco estaba muy bien. Cuando nos encontramos con Ed antes de ir a casa de Pride, tendríamos que haberle detenido – miró a Riza, serio -. Mejor dicho, _yo_ tendría que haberle detenido. De alguna forma... soy su responsable. Me siento mal... peor aún que cuando asesiné a los padres de esa chica... ¿Es que siempre voy a estar haciéndole daño?

- Ella no te guarda rencor – suspiró Riza -. Créeme. Y no tenías que detener a Ed... era su lucha. Y tú tenías tu propia batalla.

- Sí, pero yo sólo he perdido un ojo y él ha desaparecido de este mundo... Es otra víctima más de mis tonterías, Riza. Maes murió por mi culpa. Los padres de Winry, también y a mis manos. Edward ha desaparecido y ella está muy triste... Por no nombrar el innumerable número de otras víctimas que he causado. ¿Quién va a ser la próxima¿Tú? – dijo – Porque te recuerdo que igual te castigan por mi culpa... – suspiró.

- Si tengo que sufrir por ti, no dudes que lo haré – declaró Riza -. Y no me importará hacerlo.

- Pero... ¿pero por qué, Riza? No entiendo qué me veis... no entiendo por qué tú y los demás me apoyáis... Sólo soy un sucio asesino, un alquimista penoso, un perro militar, un simple ligón de ciudad... ni para eso valgo realmente.

- No tienes que tratarte así a ti mismo, Roy – repuso ella -. Si te apoyamos, es porque vemos en ti a alguien bueno. Y, yo, personalmente... – suspiró, enrojeciendo – yo... nunca me alejaré de ti – sonrió.

Roy se giró hacia ella. Una vez más, su sonrisa había vuelto a atraparlo. Pero seguía sin sentirse digno de ella.

Sentimientos contradictorios comenzaron a chocar en su interior: quería abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la quería, tanto que ni él mismo lo entendía... pero estaba seguro de que acabaría siendo una víctima más. Y aquello era lo que menos quería.

- ... gracias – dijo, simplemente -. Aunque no merezca que me apoyes tanto... – desvió la mirada: si seguía observando a Riza podría no conseguir reprimir las ganas de estrecharla contra él.

Pero ella se sentía distinta en aquel momento. Vio cómo Roy hundía la cabeza entre los brazos. Lo vio como una persona frágil, que necesitaba cariño.

Y decidió tragarse toda su timidez, todo el miedo que tenía.

- Roy... – sonrió, abrazándole fuertemente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro – Tú eres bueno. Tus sentimientos de culpa lo demuestran. Pero no debes atormentarte tanto. Eres humano, cometes errores... Pero también eres increíble. Nunca dudes de que seguiré a tu lado – declaró.

- ... Riza... – suspiró.

Levantó la cabeza para contemplarla. Aquella vez sí que estaban demasiado cerca. Había demasiada poca distancia como para controlarse.

- Oye... – comenzó, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer - ¿Te molesto?

- Para nada – sonrió.

- Bien... – suspiró – Entonces, deja que me acerque todavía un poco más – sonrió, mientras rodeaba con el brazo a la chica.

Aproximó su rostro al suyo, mientras el pulso se le aceleraba. No sabía si luego se arrepentiría de aquello... pero no aguantaba más.

Y, durante unos segundos, sus labios acariciaron los de ella con infinito cariño.

_Continuará_

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Como veis, la relación Roy & Riza comienza a entreverse, pero aún les costará. **

**Respuestas a reviews!!!**

**Lady Scorpio: **me alegro de que te hayas reido tanto con el capítulo Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Walking: **ok, echaré un vistazo a tu fic. Gracias!

**Beautifly 92: **jeje, sí, es extraño que Riza le haya dejado beber a Mustang. Supongo que para cuando intentó detenerlo ya era tarde XD

**Sherridce Adjani: **bueno, pues me alegro de que te esté gustando. A partir de ahora vas a ver a Win mucho!!!

**Nana Osaki: **gracias por leerlo chica, jeje. Tendrás que esperar para que "sellen" su amor bastante, pero bueno. ¡Nos vemos, Nana-chan!

**Motoko Asakura: **muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**Riza-san: **por supuesto, voy a seguir este fic hasta el final Por cierto, no me aparece tu msn en la review ¿puedes volver a ponerlo?

**En el próximo capítulo...**

_Roy: Pero... ¿pero qué carajo hacéis vosotros aquí?_

_Pinako: Pues... me temo que nos vamos a quedar sin camas para todos. Alguien tendrá que compartir._

_Havoc: Bueno, aquí el Coronel y la Teniente tienen mucha confianza, así que... _

_----------_

_Izumi¡Al¿Pero qué has hecho?_

_Alphonse: Sensei... ¡creo que puedo utilizar mi alma para dar vida a objetos¿Igual eso puede llevarme con mi hermano?_

_-----------_

_María Ross: Riza, no nos conocemos mucho, pero... ¿Mustang y tú sois novios?_

_Riza¿Qué¿Novios?_

_----------_

**Próximamente... Capítulo 4: Rizenbul (II parte)**

**Lorien3**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**


	4. Rizenbul II

**¡Hola! Pues aquí tenéis otro capítulo más de este fanfic ¡Estoy muy contenta porque está teniendo muchísimas review! Espero que os guste...**

_Disclaimer: fma no es mío, no me pertenece, pero este fanfic sí y pienso meter todas las paranoias que me de la gana _

**Capítulo 4 --- Rizenbul (segunda parte)**

A Riza estaba a punto de salírsele el corazón del pecho. No terminaba de creerse lo que le estaba pasando. Por una parte, le sorprendía y agradaba pero, por otra, no podía dejar de preguntarse el por qué de aquello. Sin embargo, disfrutó del beso hasta que el General de Brigada se separó de ella con lentitud.

Permanecieron unos instantes mirándose, sonrojados. Ambos parecían haber enmudecido. Finalmente, Riza se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- Roy... ¿por qué...

- Perdona – dijo él, simplemente.

Mustang se levantó y se fue de allí, caminando hacia la casa de la familia Rockbell. Riza, que en cualquier otra situación lo hubiera seguido, no lo hizo. En cambio, permaneció sentada al borde del lago, reflexionando.

Ella sólo quería saber por qué Roy la había besado.

¿Sería porque la consideraba atractiva¿Tal vez simplemente por placer¿O... por algo más?

La verdad era que, desde lo sucedido con Bradley, la actitud de Roy Mustang hacia ella había comenzado a cambiar...

Apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas, sumida en sus pensamientos. Cómo le gustaría que hubiese sido por algo como... por algo como que la quería...

Pero ¿realmente aquello era posible en un hombre como él¿En alguien que cambiaba más de novia que de ropa interior?

Aunque, de todos modos, ella nunca dejaría de amarlo.

De pronto, una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Teniente Hawkeye! – saludó una mujer. Riza alzó la mirada: se trataba de María Ross, que venía acompañada por el sargento Bloch y por Sciezska.

- Ah... – murmuró, levantándose – Hola, teniente Ross – saludó -. Sargento Bloch... Sciezska...

- Hola – sonrieron ellos.

- ¿Qué os trae por Rizenbul? – preguntó Riza, curiosa.

- Pues... Sciezska se enteró de que Havoc se había enterado de que Mustang iba a ir contigo a Rizenbul – explicó María.

- Ah, es eso... – sonrió Riza, algo perpleja – Venís a ver a Winry, me imagino.

- Exacto – asintió -. Bueno, es que Sciezska tenía muchas ganas, y yo vengo a acompañarla – sonrió la mujer.

- Y yo acompaño a la Teniente – sonrió Bloch, contemplando a la mujer algo embobado.

- Ya veo... Un segundo, si Havoc escuchó que Roy me decía que viniésemos a Rizenbul... ¿él también está aquí, por un casual?

- Sí – asintió María -. Tanto él como Fuery, Farman, Breda y Armstrong.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Riza - ¿Tanta gente?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy subió las escalaras de la casa de Winry y Pinako, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber podido controlarse. Aquella barrera invisible que había levantado entre él y la teniente hacía algún tiempo para no hacer ninguna locura, había sido destruida por él mismo. Por él y por su instinto.

¿Qué haría ahora¿Podría volver a mirarla a la cara? Desde luego, algo había cambiado entre ellos y, probablemente para siempre.

Con aquellas dudas en mente, entro en la casa...

Y, cuando lo hizo, no pudo creer lo que veía.

- Eh... ¿estáis todos aquí o es mi imaginación? – preguntó.

Fuery y Farman, que estaban hablando, se giraron hacia él. Breda comparaba sus músculos con Armstrong y Havoc encendía un pitillo. Winry, que entraba en el salón en aquel momento, dijo:

- No, Coronel, están todos aquí – sonrió.

- Vaya... ¡hey¿qué demonios hacéis aquí todos vosotros?! – gritó.

- ¡Mustang! – sonrió Havoc – Pues verás, he venido porque te oímos hablar con la teniente.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- Sí – asintió.

- ¿Y ellos?

- Porque Havoc lo propuso – sonrieron.

- ¿Y usted, Armstrong? – preguntó.

- Para lucir mis músculos – dijo, acercándose a él -. Toque, toque¡son de verdad!

- Vaya... – suspiró, mientras una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente – A veces pienso que mis subordinados no tienen personalidad... – _"pero lo de éste es el colmo" _añadió, pensando en Armstrong.

- Bueno – suspiró Pinako, que entraba en aquel momento con la pipa en la mano -, la verdad es que esto parece una reunión de militares... Además, no os esperábamos a ninguno. Sólo sabíamos que iba a venir Sciezska.

- Discúlpeme y discúlpelos, señora Rockbell – dijo Roy -. Yo vine con la teniente porque pensé que no sería ninguna molestia, pero no imaginaba que iba a presentarse aquí toda esta panda... Buscaremos un hotel.

- No, no se preocupe – sonrió -. Hay camas para todos... bueno, aunque habrá quien tenga que compartir... pero por una noche no es problema.

- ¿En serio¿Está segura de que...

- Sí. Además... – la anciana se acercó más a él – Winry está muy contenta de que haya venido Riza y más lo estará cuando llegue Sciezska.

- Bueno... si es así, me alegro. Procuraré en otra ocasión avisar con más antelación...

- ¡Señorita Rockbell! – exclamaba Armstrong, acercándose a Winry – Seguro que usted no ha visto unos músculos como estos nunca ¿a que no? Son únicos...

- Eh... sí, están muy bien – sonrió la chica, con nerviosismo.

El timbre sonó en aquel momento. Winry suspiró con alivio.

- Voy a abrir... – dijo, yéndose discretamente.

Instantes después, Scieszka y Winry entraban en el salón, hablando animadamente. No iban solas, Mustang se fijó que junto a ellas llegaban Deny Bloch, María Ross y... Riza Hawkeye.

Por un momento, las miradas de Roy y Riza se cruzaron. Él la observaba sin saber qué decir, mientras que los ojos de ella denotaban curiosidad. Sin embargo, Roy enseguida retiró la mirada de la mujer para saludar con un gesto a María y Deny.

Riza se dio cuenta de aquello, pero no le dolió. Después de todo, supuso que todavía estaría pensando qué decirle. Era normal que no se atreviese a mirarla fijamente después de lo sucedido.

Sólo esperaba que aquella situación no se prolongase demasiado.

------------------------------

Alphonse Elric se encontraba, una vez más, con la cabeza metida en un grueso volumen de Alquimia. Izumi entró en su habitación, con un vaso de zumo de naranja. Cuando vio al chico, apreció enseguida lo agotado que estaba.

- Al, venga, déjalo ya por hoy... Llevas muchos días seguidos sin parar de estudiar, casi sin dormir – dijo, dejando el zumo ante él.

- Bueno... tal vez sí – respondió. Sin reprimir un pequeño bostezo, añadió -. Me preguntó qué tal estará Winry... y qué tal estará Ed. ¿De verdad crees que está al otro lado de la Puerta?

- Estoy segura de ello. Ed es demasiado cabezota como para estar muerto – respondió Izumi, con franqueza.

- Sí, es cierto... mi hermano es muy terco – sonrió -. Por cierto, sensei... ¡he descubierto algo!

- ¿Algo¿Sobre qué?

- Mira... – dijo, tomando una pequeña tetera de metal.

Dio una palmada en el aire y tocó la tetera con ambas manos. Izumi estaba esperando a que ésta se transmutase en alguna de las figuritas que a Al le gustaba tanto hacer...

... pero lo que sucedió fue mucho más insólito.

La tetera empezó a moverse sola.

- ¡Al! – exclamó – Pero ¿qué has hecho?

- ¡Sensei! Creo que puedo utilizar fragmentos de mi alma para dar vida a objetos – sonrió -. ¿Crees que lo podría utilizar para ir con mi hermano?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó.

- Podría fragmentar mi alma en varios trozos y enviarlos a través de la Puerta... – la tetera se detuvo de pronto, inerte – Bueno, cuando aprenda a mantener la conexión más tiempo.

- Pero... Al¿no te das cuenta de lo que hay que hacer para abrir la Puerta?

- ... – su rostro se tornó sombrío – cierto, una transmutación humana.

La desilusión comenzó a inundar su mirada. Había descubierto que podía fragmentar su alma hacía poco tiempo, había pensado que aquello le podría servir en algo... pero Izumi había derrumbado sus esperanzas.

- No te preocupes, Al – sonrió ella -. Hallaremos otro modo. Y, si no, piensa que él también estará deseando volver... y lo hará.

- Eso espero – suspiró.

---------------------------------------

--- Transilvania, año 1921 ---

Nuestro mundo.

Edward Elric se detuvo por unos instantes ante la casa en la que vivía Oberth, un estudiante que estaba trabajando en proyectos de construcción de máquinas para ir al espacio. Edward pensaba que, de esa forma, estaría más cerca de su mundo.

Suspiró e hizo sonar sus nudillos contra la puerta. Se oyó una voz dentro, y alguien salió a abrir.

Era una chica de su edad, aproximadamente, de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes. Se le antojó parecida a Winry, lo cual no era tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que mucha de la gente que conocía en Amestris tenía su "clon" en la Tierra.

Definitivamente, se parecía mucho a Winry, lo notó cuando vio que la chica sostenía una llave inglesa en la mano con mirada inocente.

- ¿Sí¿Querías algo?

- Eh... – murmuró – Sí, soy Edward Elric, estoy buscando a Oberth. Me gustaría conocerlo porque estoy muy interesado en sus investigaciones...

- ¡Ah! Pues aquí me tienes – sonrió la chica.

- Q... ¿qué? – dijo, incrédulo - ¿Tú eres Oberth¿No es un nombre de chico?

- Oberth es mi segundo apellido. Me llamo Winry Rodbech Oberth.

- Ah... así que Winry... – suspiró, con una sonrisa – Tiene gracia el nombre... – murmuró – Bueno, Winry, encantado de conocerte – dijo, extendiendo su mano.

- El placer es mío, Ed – sonrió ella, respondiendo al saludo -. Venga, entra en casa – pidió.

Edward tardó un poco en reaccionar. Aquella Winry le recordaba mucho a _su_ Winry. Excepto porque tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello algo corto, era igual.

Meneó la cabeza y decidió entrar en la casa. La chica le estaba esperando ante la puerta de una habitación.

- Hace poco vino otro chico, interesado en lo mismo que tú – abrió la puerta. Un muchacho de unos quince años, rubio, estaba leyendo un manual de mecánica sentado en la cama -. ¡Alphonse! – exclamó – Tenemos compañía.

"¿Alphonse?" – pensó Ed – "¿No será?"

El chico levantó la cabeza y dirigió una sonrisa a Edward.

- ¡Hola! Soy Alphonse Heiderich – saludó.

Aquello era demasiado para Ed. Viendo cómo también su hermano tenía un _"_clon" se desvaneció poco a poco mientras caía al suelo...

... por suerte Winry lo sostuvo.

- Un bajón de tensión... pobrecito – suspiró -. Alphonse, ayúdame a tumbarlo en la cama. Tiene que descansar.

---------------------------------------

Entre Riza, Pinako, Winry, Sciezska y María, habían conseguido preparar un auténtico banquete para todos los militares que se estaba celebrando en el salón.

- Qué bien cocinan estas mujeres – sonreía Havoc, llevándose un muslo de pollo a la boca -. ¿Alguna de vosotras está libre para ir a cenar un día conmigo? – preguntó.

Winry hizo caso omiso y miró a Pinako, la cual tampoco se había sentido aludida. Havoc siguió hablando.

- No sé... Teniente Ross, usted no tiene novio¿no?

- ¡BUARGHL! – se oyó: Deny Bloch se había atragantado.

- No, no tengo novio... – se sonrojó María – Bloch... – se giró - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Na... na... da... – murmuraba.

- ¿Y tú, Sciezska? – preguntó de nuevo Jean.

- ¿Yo? – dijo ella – Eh... no, tampoco tengo.

- Genial, parece que hay donde elegir... ¿Y tú, Hawkeye? – añadió.

- ¡¡¡BUAAAAARGHL!!! – volvió a oírse, más alto que la anterior vez. En aquella ocasión, era Roy Mustang quien se había atragantado. Riza lo observó con preocupación, haciendo caso omiso de Havoc.

- Riza... ¿qué me dices¿Saldrías algún día conmigo? – sonrió, poniendo cara de niño bueno.

- Teniente Havoc... sabe de sobra que las relaciones entre militares están prohibidas – respondió.

- Oh, vamos, nadie hace caso a eso... – suspiró – Además, si el otro día te vi cenando con Mustang.

Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio. Los presentes comenzaron a observar a Roy y a Riza, con curiosidad.

- No lo malinterpretes, Havoc – dijo Roy -. Era una cena para agradecerle a Riza que hubiese cuidado tanto de mí.

- Ah... ya, claro. Bueno, mejor para mí... – sonrió con malicia.

Al terminar la cena, Breda, Fuery y Armstrong se ofrecieron voluntarios para limpiar la mesa. Entre tanto, Winry charlaba con Sciezska, Riza hablaba con María Ross, y Farman, Bloch, Mustang y Havoc también hablaban entre sí. Pinako estaba dando de comer a Den.

Farman y Bloch se levantaron para salir a dar una vuelta. A pesar de no conocerse casi, parecía que se habían caído bien. Aquello dejó a Havoc y Mustang solos.

- Bueno, Roy – sonrió Havoc, con malicia -. La verdad, nunca me había parado a observar a la teniente Hawkeye... Pero con ese pelo rubio tan brillante, esos ojazos color ámbar... y esa figura tan bonita. No me importaría iniciar algo con ella...

Se detuvo en seco, viendo cómo Roy comenzaba a acercar las yemas de sus dedos peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Havoc.

- Que... que sabes que está prohibido – dijo, tratando de calmarse.

- Bueno, _estaba _prohibido con Bradley, pero el Parlamento se está planteando abolir esa norma.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió Mustang – Bien, eso estaría bien, porque así yo... – se paró. Había estado a punto de decir algo que no debía.

- ¿Así tú qué¿Que podrías llevarte a más chicas? – preguntó – Bueno, eso nunca te ha importado... ¿O será que quieres a alguna en concreto?

- ... Havoc – dijo Roy, extrañado - ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Roy, seré un fracasado en el amor, pero sé que estás enamorado de la Teniente Hawkeye.

- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó. Enseguida comenzó a enrojecer. Riza, que estaba hablando con María lo observó por unos instantes, con cierta preocupación. Roy hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando – Pero... pero ¿de dónde sacas eso?

- Era lo que llevaba tiempo esperando, Roy – dijo, rodeándole con el brazo amistosamente -. Has dejado de salir con cualquier chica, tu actitud hacia ella ha ido cambiando, el otro día se te veía muy a gusto cenando con ella... y, es más, diría que os ha pasado algo, porque te noto tenso.

Roy Mustang se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo era posible que él, que Jean Havoc, se hubiese dado cuenta de algo que él ni siquiera se creía todavía?

Y, más aún...

- Si me viste a gusto con ella en la cena... ¿por qué interrumpiste?

- Bueno, quería asegurarme de que lo que veía era cierto – sonrió -. Venga, admítelo, estás loco por ella... No me extraña, es muy guapa.

- Hum... – dudó – Supongo que lo admito.

- ¿Y qué ha sido lo que os ha pasado? – preguntó, con curiosidad.

- Pues... pues que soy idiota, simplemente. Estábamos hablando junto al lago, yo estaba deprimiéndome por varias cosas... Y ella me abrazó. Y yo... bueno, soy un hombre, no soy de piedra... Yo... la besé.

- Oh – sonrió Havoc -. Y ahora no sabes qué decirle¿no?

- No... Oye¿pero qué hago yo hablando contigo del tema en el que se supone que soy experto?

- Cosas que pasan – dijo -. La verdad, incluso a mí también se me hace raro... – frunció el ceño.

- Y... ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Pues... supongo que tendrás que darle explicaciones cuanto antes¿no? Dile por qué lo hiciste, creo que querrá saberlo.

- Es que... no sé por qué lo hice. Fue un impulso, no pude detenerlo – suspiró -. Y no sé si me he enamorado o no... nunca he estado enamorado. Pero quiero estar con ella... – murmuró – más que nada en el mundo...

Miró a Havoc. Se estaba riendo.

- Qué situación más surrealista... – sonrió – En fin... igual puedo hacer algo.

Entre tanto, María y Riza también hablaban. Había una pregunta que María quería hacer a Riza desde hace tiempo.

- Oye, Riza, no te conozco mucho, pero... ¿Mustang y tú sois novios? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué¿Novios? – dijo ella. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Son rumores que corren de vez en cuando... En el cuartel, entre mucha gente... sobre todo mujeres. Desde que Mustang terminó su "caza" se decía que estaba contigo. Además, últimamente os veis mucho¿no?

- Eh... sí, pero no hay nada – suspiró.

- Tiene pinta de ser un buen amante – comentó María, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de emoción. Riza se sorprendió ante aquello, no lo esperaba de ella -. Ya me gustaría tener una cita con un hombre como él – suspiró.

Riza no sabía qué decir, seguía observando perpleja a la Teniente Ross.

- Estás... ¿estás enamorada de él? – preguntó la mujer rubia.

- ¿Qué¡Ah, no! – negó – No, no. Sólo digo que... no sé... parece un hombre... atractivo, misterioso...

- Ah... – suspiró, algo aliviada – Menos mal... – dejó escapar.

- ¿Qué¿Qué has dicho? – dijo María. Ahora era ella la que estaba sorprendida.

- ¡No, nada! – se apresuró a contestar ella. Sin embargo, los nervios la traicionaron y se sonrojó fuertemente.

- No puedo creerlo... tú sí que estás enamorada de él... – dijo, casi en un susurro.

Riza suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que en el mismo día se hubiesen dado cuenta dos personas?

- ¿Qué pasa¿Tanto se nota?

- No, no... Ay, pero me parece increíble... – sonrió – Seguro que él te da una oportunidad. Ha salido con muchas.

- Sí, pero... qué quieres que te diga, María, no quiero ser otro de sus "ligues de una noche".

- Oh... sí, es cierto. Vaya, el tema es delicado... ¿Se lo has dicho, por cierto?

- No... – dijo, meneando la cabeza – Me da miedo lo que responda... bueno, más bien cómo esté tras decírselo. Igual no vuelve a mirarme del mismo modo.

- Bueno... – suspiró María – Espero que tengas suerte. La verdad, yo creo que tienes posibilidades – sonrió.

- ¿Sí? – dijo Riza, algo ilusionada – Bueno, eso estaría muy bien...

Siguieron hablando, entretenidas, hasta que sonaron las campanadas que marcaban la llegada de la medianoche. Pinako entró en el salón y se hizo oír por encima de los demás aclarándose la garganta fuertemente.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir... – dijo – No hay camas para todos, sólo están la de Winry, la de sus padres, la de Ed, la de Al, la mía y la de invitados... Así que habrá que compartir.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Havoc. Sonrió con malicia, de pronto se le había ocurrido un pequeño plan – Bueno, aquí el Coronel y la Teniente tienen mucha confianza, así que...

- ¿¡Cómo!? – exclamaron Roy y Riza.

- Sí, ya había pensado en eso – dijo Pinako, también con cierto tono malicioso -. Me he tomado la libertad de repartir a la gente: Sciezska, dormirás con Winry en su cama. María, tú dormirás conmigo en mi cama. Armstrong, Bloch, vosotros en la cama de invitados. Havoc, Breda, Farman, Fuery, repartíos como queráis en la habitación de Ed y Al. Roy, Riza, vosotros dormiréis en la cama de los padres de Winry.

- Q... ¿qué? – dijo Mustang – Señora Rockbell – comenzó -, no me parece adecuado que precisamente _yo_ tenga que dormir en la cama de los padres de Winry. Después de todo... yo... ya sabe...

- Estoy de acuerdo – murmuró la chica.

- Bueno... yo lo decía para que Riza y tú no estuvieseis tan apretados... Pero tenéis razón. Si Riza no presenta ninguna objeción, dormiréis en la cama de invitados... Y Armstrong y Bloch en la de matrimonio.

Dicho aquello, Pinako se giró hacia Riza. Ella comprendió enseguida que no tenía otra opción. Además, comprendía a Roy y a Winry.

- Está bien – sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------

Riza y Roy intentaban dormir, sin conseguirlo. Cada uno se había agazapado a un lado de la cama, para no molestar al otro.

Roy se giró hacia ella. Estaba muy tenso.

- Oye... si quieres me bajo a dormir al sofá – propuso.

- ¿Con el frío que hace? – respondió Riza – No, no pasa nada, quédate aquí.

- Vale.

Más silencio. Y seguían sin dormirse.

- Esta cama es pequeña para los dos... Pero no me parecía bien dormir en la de los padres de Winry.

- Te comprendo – dijo.

Se giró hacia él. Quedaron uno frente a otro, a escasos centímetros y mirándose intensamente. Riza decidió que era hora de aclarar sus dudas.

- Roy... ¿por qué antes me besaste?

Él enrojeció ligeramente. Por suerte, Riza no podía percibirlo en la oscuridad.

- He estado pensando la respuesta toda esta tarde... – suspiró al fin – Y no he conseguido encontrar algo que la defina totalmente.

- Ah... ya veo – dijo Riza -. Es que... yo también he pensado en ello y...

- ¿Y?

- ¿Lo has hecho solo... por placer? – preguntó – Como con todas las mujeres con las que sales...

- ¿Por placer? – dijo Roy – Riza... – empezó – claro que no – acercó una mano a la mejilla de la mujer, instintivamente -. No, tratándose de ti.

Riza sonrió. Decidió acercarse un poco más a Roy mientras él seguía acariciando su mejilla.

- Me alegro de saberlo – dijo -. Entonces... ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Pues...

Se quedó callado. Ni siquiera él mismo lograba entender qué sentía. Nunca se había enamorado realmente... no podía saberlo.

- ... simplemente te vi, tan cerca de mi, y quise hacerlo – suspiró. Riza soltó un pequeño gemido de decepción -. Pero no porque sí... Riza, es que últimamente han cambiado mucho las cosas entre nosotros. Cada vez te veo más cercana a mí y... ya no puedo verte como mi subordinada, ni siquiera como mi amiga... Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es de que... quiero estar contigo.

Riza se sonrojó fuertemente. Agachó la cabeza, emocionada.

"_Quiero estar contigo"_

Aquellas palabras eran lo que ella siempre había pensado y deseado escuchar de Roy. Solo con eso, ella ya se sentía feliz.

Comenzó a sollozar ligeramente, no podía evitarlo...

Roy lo notó y comenzó a preocuparse.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Riza¿He dicho algo malo?

- ... no – logró decir ella – Has dicho algo precioso – sonrió.

A pesar de que estaban a oscuras, él percibió su sonrisa. Y se alegró por ello infinitamente.

Mustang se acercó también más a la mujer, hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza. Ella, aunque algo sorprendida y cohibida, respondió al abrazo.

- Ahora que parece que el Parlamento va a levantar la prohibición de que haya parejas entre los militares... – comenzó Roy - ¿Podríamos salir juntos, no?

- Eh... pero... ¿a qué te refieres¿A salir alguna noche o...

- A algo serio – terminó él -. Mis días de casanova han terminado, tú has sido la única que lo ha conseguido.

- ... me alegro.

- Bueno... espera, todavía no sé qué piensas tú de esto – se separó un poco, pero sin dejar de abrazarla -. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- ... ¿que si estoy de acuerdo? – sonrió ella – No sabes la de tiempo que llevo queriendo que me dijeses algo así... – suspiró.

- ¿Ah, sí? – se sorprendió él – Nunca lo hubiera pensado... ¿cuánto¿Un mes¿Dos?

- Más, mucho más – rió ella.

- ¿Más¿Un año?

- Todavía más – dijo -. Déjalo, perdí la cuenta hace tiempo.

- Así que tú tampoco has logrado resistirte a mi poder de seducción ¿eh? – dijo, mientras acariciaba la cintura de la mujer – Si es que... donde hay calidad – sonrió.

- Te lo tienes muy creído – suspiró ella.

_"Aunque me temo que es verdad" _pensó para sí.

En aquel momento, Roy empezó a besarla, primero con suavidad, con cariño; pero enseguida con más pasión. A ella le costó responder, no estaba acostumbrada, pero pronto se dejó llevar por él.

Estaba muy a gusto, se sentía muy feliz. Era más cariñoso de lo que parecía y sus caricias eran suaves y sus besos apasionados, pero sin llegar a ser violentos, sin llegar a parecer que sólo era un objeto para él.

Como se había sentido, en alguna ocasión, en brazos de otro hombre...

Sin embargo, enseguida empezó a sentirse algo incómoda. Roy había comenzado a besar su cuello y a acariciar el resto de su silueta, con deseo. Ella intentó separarse, pero no lo lograba.

- Roy... para, por favor – susurró.

Él obedeció enseguida. Acarició el cabello de Riza con cariño y dijo:

- Perdóname. Supongo que me he pasado...

- No pasa nada – aseguró ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y añadió -. Por lo menos tú me has hecho caso...

- ¿Qué? – dijo él, algo preocupado.

- No es nada, es una historia pasada – sonrió -. Un novio que tuve hace tiempo... que era algo... pulpo, ya me entiendes.

- Ah... Bueno, me alegro de que ya no estés con él, alguien así no te conviene.

- Sí – sonrió.

- ¿Lo conozco? – preguntó él.

- Pues... no, no lo conoces – dijo.

- Vale... – respondió.

Riza abrazó con más fuerza a Roy.

- Tengo frío... – murmuró.

- Bueno, aquí estoy yo para calentarte – sonrió pícaramente.

- Ha sonado muy mal – rió ella.

- Era lo que pretendía – dijo.

- Quiero dormir... – suspiró, bostezando.

- Vale, vamos a dormir – respondió.

------------------------------------------------

Winry y Sciezska permanecían con la oreja pegada a la pared, intentando escuchar algo de lo que sucedía en la habitación de al lado, en la que dormían Roy y Riza.

- No se escucha nada – dijo la chica rubia -. Pero estoy segura de que tienen algo – añadió, con cierta ilusión.

- A mí antes me ha parecido oír que se movían.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Winry - ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

- Es mejor no pensarlo – dijo Sciezska -. ¿Y si vamos a dormir? No creo que ganemos nada escuchando aquí toda la noche...

- Sí, tienes razón – bostezó -. Vamos.

POM

Volvieron a su puesto antes de llegar a la cama. Aquello había sido un golpe.

- ¡Hala! – exclamó Winry - ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- Yo creo que Mustang ha intentado aprovecharse y que ella le ha tirado de la cama.

- Es posible, Mustang es un ligón.

----------------------------------

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – dijo Riza, atónita, en alto.

- Pues, sin darme cuenta, he acabado en el borde – decía, aturdido, también en alto, mientras se frotaba la cabeza -. Bueno, me tendré que agarrar bien a ti para no volver a caerme – sonrió, mientras volvía a entrar en la cama.

- Agárrate todo lo fuerte que quieras.

- ¡Vaya! Y parecías tímida...

Se abrazó a Riza. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en segundos.

---------------------------------------

Las dos chicas se miraron, atónitas. Seguidamente, se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a dar saltitos, emocionadas.

- ¡AHÍ HAY ALGOOOOOOOO! – gritaban.

- ¡¡¡CALLAD DE UNA VEZ!!! – se escuchó la voz de Pinako, resonando por toda la habitación.

La adolescente miró a Sciezska, seria.

- Mejor será que durmamos.

- Sí.

--------------------------

Winry Oberth entró en la habitación en la que Edward reposaba. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a observarlo. Dormía pacíficamente, respirando con lentitud. A Winry le parecía un joven apuesto, pero sospechaba que tenía tras él una historia triste, algo que esperaba que, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, le contase algún día.

De pronto, Edward comenzó a revolverse en la cama, nervioso. Empezó a murmurar algo entre sueños.

- Al... hermano... – decía.

_"Así que tiene un hermano que se llama Al..." _pensó la chica.

- Winry... – murmuró – Dame un abrazo... – sonreía en sueños.

La chica se sonrojó fuertemente. ¿Estaba hablando de ella? Si apenas la había conocido...

- Mamá... vuelve con nosotros... – dijo.

El tono sonrosado de sus mejillas desapareció. Miró a Edward, apenada. Parecía que, después de todo, tenía razón.

Acercó una mano al rostro del joven, el cual le había inspirado mucho cariño. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos su mejilla...

Edward despertó.

Observó por unos instantes a la chica rubia de ojos verdes que tenía ante él. A continuación, contempló el resto de la habitación.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Eh... – la chica escondió la mano – Te dio un bajón de tensión cuando viste a Alphonse...

- Ah... sí... – se incorporó – Es que... verás, se parece mucho a mi hermano.

- ¡Ah! Era eso – sonrió.

- Y tú... también te pareces mucho a mi mejor amiga – sonrió -. Incluso te llamas igual.

- Vaya... – suspiró, algo decepcionada –. Así que te referías a ella – añadió.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, déjalo – sonrió.

Alphonse Heiderich entró en la habitación en aquel momento. Edward se quedó observándolo unos instantes.

_"Se parece mucho... pero no es él. Este mundo es cada vez más sorprendente."_

- ¡Edward¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, ya me encuentro bien – aseguró. Se levantó y empezó a caminar, contemplando la habitación.

-------------------------------

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron a través de las cortinas, acariciando los rostros de Roy y Riza, que seguían durmiendo, abrazados. El hombre abrió los ojos con lentitud. Tardó un poco en despejarse, en que la nube que tenía ante su vista desapareciese.

Cuando lo hizo contempló el rostro de Riza, reposando junto a su pecho.

Aquello era algo que no había visto nunca. Cuando pasaba la noche con una mujer, nunca despertaba con ella: siempre se iba alguno de los dos antes del amanecer.

Por eso mismo, el ver a Riza profundamente dormida entre sus brazos le pareció algo muy bonito, algo que le gustaría ver todos los días.

Pronto, ella también despertó.

- Buenos días, princesa – sonrió Roy.

- ... buenos días – respondió ella, sonriendo con timidez. Bostezó brevemente y continuó -. ¿Qué hora es?

- Pues... – cogió su reloj de alquimista y abrió la tapa – las nueve y media de la mañana.

- Tendremos que levantarnos¿no? – dijo – Después de todo... el tren de vuelta sale al mediodía y todavía hay que desayunar y volver a hacer las maletas.

- ¿Tanta prisa tienes? – preguntó, apenado. Hundió la cabeza en el cabello de ella y susurró a su oído – Venga, quiero estar más tiempo así contigo... Podemos salir más tarde...

- Pero... tenemos ya los billetes... – murmuró.

Roy se separó un poco y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Me has mentido, entonces? – preguntó – Si... si lo que querías era simplemente que te besase o... jugar un poco conmigo... había formas más fáciles de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Riza, algo indignada - ¡No lo confundas, solo he dicho que tenemos que irnos pronto! Además, si realmente hubiese querido "jugar contigo", no me hubiese conformado con un beso, te habría dejado... seguir. Yo... yo quiero algo serio.

Él la miró largamente. Notó que su mirada era sincera y se preguntó cómo podía haber dudado de ella apenas unos segundos antes.

La abrazó fuertemente y dijo:

- Venga, diez minutos más, seguro que no nos echan en falta...

- Pero... – empezó a decir. Roy la miró con cara de cordero degollado. – Bueno, vale, no puedo negarme – sonrió.

- Perfecto – respondió. Besó sus labios brevemente. -. Y... déjame decirte que me alegro de que fueses en serio.

- No vuelvas a dudar nunca de mí, por favor. Yo nunca te mentiría.

- No lo haré – aseguró.

Retiró el cabello del rostro de la mujer y, acariciando su espalda, empezó a besarla de nuevo, con la misma pasión que la noche anterior. En aquella ocasión, a Riza no le pilló por sorpresa y le fue más sencillo dejarse llevar. Él, por su parte, procuraba contenerse un poco, para no volver a hacer algo que pudiese molestarle a Riza.

Y, así, en medio de un beso apasionado, se los encontró Jean Havoc cuando entró en la habitación para decirles que el desayuno estaba listo.

- Eh... eh... – balbuceaba.

Siempre había esperado que algún día se los encontraría juntos... pero cenando, o caminando cogidos de la mano o, como mucho, bailando acaramelados... pero no besándose tumbados en una cama.

Cerró la puerta tras él para que nadie más viese lo que él había visto y se aclaró la garganta fuertemente.

Roy se detuvo. Lentamente, giró su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Havoc. Riza se escondió bajo las sábanas, tímidamente.

- ¿Qué... pasa? – dijo Mustang, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

- Sí que has tardado poco en llevártela a tu terreno¿eh? Veo que ya no necesitas mis consejos... Eres un casanova con suerte – sonrió.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Riza.

- Nada, que Roy me dijo ayer que quería algo contigo y se ve que lo ha conseguido... ¡Otra más para la lista¡Y ésta es especialmente guapa!

"_¡Otra más para la lista!_ _¡Y ésta es especialmente guapa!"_

Según lo decía, notó cómo Roy le miraba con cara de asesino, Riza se giraba a él indignada y Havoc empezaba a pensar que había sido un "comentario desafortunado".

- Ah... así que otra más... Ya veo – dijo ella, levantándose -. Y yo que te había creído... – miró a Roy, dolida – Menos mal que no te dejé seguir.

Apartó a Havoc, que no sabía qué decir y abandonó la habitación.

Y Havoc, por su propio bien, decidió que también era mejor irse.

Y Roy Mustang se quedó solo, mirando la puerta con cara de tonto, sintiendo que lo que creía haber ganado aquella noche se había perdido en menos de medio minuto.

**Continuará...**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**beautifly92: **jeje, tranquila, la presencia de tu inner no me ha descolocado, además mientras también le guste el fic, pues genial Saludos a ti y a tu inner y muchas gracias!

**Lady Scorpio: **bueno, sé que tendrás ganas de matarme porque todavía no he puesto "aquello que hablamos por msn" pero es que lo he dejado para más adelante Espero que te haya gustado.

**Walking: **gracias por tu apoyo

**Vale black: **gracias por tu apoyo a ti también Intentaré que la uni me siga dejando tiempo libre.

**Sherrice Adjani: **bueno, pues me alegro de que te haya gustado Para el Ed-Win habrá que esperar, ya que están en mundos disintos, de momento solo habrá Royai, pero más adelante sí que habrá Ed-Win.

**Nana: **muchísimas gracias, nana-chaaaan!!!!!!!!! Espero que éste también te haya gustado, jeje. ¡Nos vemos!

**Orean-san: **jaja, la verdad es que a mi también me gustó mucho cómo me quedó Roy borracho :P Espero que te haya gustado el Roy&Riza de este cap!!!!!

**Walku-chan**: bueno, pues aquí tienes tu continuación Me alegra muchisimo que mi fic te guste, jeje. Gracias por todo.

**_----------- avance ------------_**

_(Riza) Al fin y al cabo, solo he sido un objeto..._

_-----_

_(Presidente del Parlamento) Y nuestra decisión es..._

_----_

_(Roy, acercándose a Riza) Perdóname y perdona lo que ha dicho ese estúpido de Havoc... _

_(Riza) ¿De verdad puedo creerte?_

_----_

_(Breda) Eh... ¿dónde se han metido esos dos?_

_(Havoc) Estarán... reconciliándose._

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
